Pocky
by iamjustanothergirl
Summary: ( Ereri / Riren ) Eren wants to play Pocky with Levi and Levi finds out he is in love with Eren. Hanji just happens to listen in on parts of their conversation. Rated M for Levi's language and mildly suggestive themes, just to be safe.


"Corporal! Do you want to play pocky with me?" Eren asked, bubbling with excitement as always. He had finished everything he had to do, including cleaning and cleaning the same area over and over again until it was up to his Corporal's standard and he wanted to do something fun, so he went and purposefully entered Levi's office. He waved the stick in his superior's face.

Levi was a bit stunned that he had asked him that. Nobody before had even considered it. "I- um..." Levi stuttered slightly before regaining his composure and coolness. "No. Why would I want to play a childish game such as pocket with a shitty brat?"

He was just about to walk out when Eren suddenly called out to him. "Pocket? I think you mean pocky. Could it be that Heichou hasn't ever played pocky before? Or maybe he's afraid of losing to a 'shitty brat'." Eren was mocking Levi.

Sometimes his determination and stubbornness wasn't a good thing.

"Shut up, brat! Hurry up and set up the damned game!" Levi ordered, turning back around to face Eren.

Sometimes, his determination and stubbornness was a good thing.

Eren put the pocky in his mouth and waited. "That's fucking disgusting! What are you doing, Yeager?" Levi almost shouted. To tell the truth, his stomach was doing flips for some reason and he wanted Eren to continue doing whatever it was he was doing, but he didn't want to feel any of that.

Eren sighed and took the pocky out of his mouth. "You honestly have never played before, have you? To think Humanity's Strongest can't even play a simple game of pocky!" Eren was once again mocking Levi, going against the tiny voice in his mind screaming at him, telling him this was a very bad idea.

"Shut up and tell me how to fucking play!" Levi ordered, keeping his voice low and steady, his authority not failing to ring in his voice.

Eren smirked. "First, you need a pocky stick, which are these flavoured sticks," Eren explained slowly, the way you would speak if you were explaining it to a five-year-old. This annoyed Levi immensely, but he didn't dare interrupt. "Then one person puts a stick in their mouth and the other then nibbles at the other end. They both try to eat the stick and whoever gets the last piece wins!"

Levi would've called the game disgusting, if it was anyone besides Eren. He didn't know why and he didn't know how to explain it, but he was finding the feeling kind of nice. "Hurry up and put it in." He said.

Hanji, who was just about to knock on the door to ask for permission to do another experiment on Eren, stopped herself when she heard this. Many people have called her annoying for her habit of eavesdropping, but she found it useful.

She had always fantasised about Eren and Levi becoming a thing, much like many other members of the Survey Corps. Hearing this, she got excited and tried desperately to listen in on the rest of the conversation.

"Are you sure you can handle it? Somebody who hasn't done this before may find it hard or even painful to do." Eren was referring to losing, which Levi knew, but Hanji had other thoughts.

"Shut up already and get on with it!" Levi shouted.

Eren put the stick back in his mouth and Levi held his face close to his own and started to devour as much as the stick he could. What seemed like milliseconds later, their lips were almost touching and Levi jerked back. He had surrendered his chance of winning, but that wasn't what mattered now.

He had almost kissed Eren. 'Shit.' Levi thought. 'Shit shit shit. I am in love with a shitty brat.'

"Why did you stop?" Breathed Eren, his voice slightly slurred from the remaining bit of pocky. His voice was barely a whisper as he thought about how he almost got to kiss the lips belonging to the Levi Ackerman. The corporal. His corporal. Even though it was his plan all along, he still couldn't help the blush and the butterflies.

He was terrified of rejection, but he hadn't let that stop him. Nothing could be done if you just sat around and thought about it. Now that it was actually happening, he wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do.

Eren's quiet voice had interrupted Levi's thoughts. He looked up to see the younger boy, just full of energy moments ago, staring at the floor silently.

"Let me finish!" Levi said, lifting Eren's head up and smashing the boy's lips against his own in one swift motion. Eren's gasp made an opening for Levi's tongue and it swirled in. He grabbed at the remaining pocky, succeeding. He pulled it out and released his hold on Eren, leaving the boy gasping and his eyes wide with shock.

"Seems like I won!" Levi announced triumphantly, enjoying the last bit of chocolate.

Eren snapped out of his shock. "We should play again sometime, Heichou." He said, a little shyly, which was unusual behaviour for Eren.

"I like this game called pocky, but I like the taste of you lips more." Levi replied, turning to leave.

Needless to say, Hanji was slightly disappointed, but she was overjoyed as well. If only she had heard his footsteps getting closer and if only she had stopped leaning against his door...

~fin~


End file.
